


The Curious Effects of Orion Female Body Fluids on the Human Male

by Ducks



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Masturbation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducks/pseuds/Ducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila likes having sex with humans, even if she sometimes doesn't really understand the things they get off on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Effects of Orion Female Body Fluids on the Human Male

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for using [ROT13 Encryption](http://rot13.com/index.php) to create Orion words comes from the wonderful Zvi, and is used with her permission. I made up all the stuff about Gaila's sex organs.

Gaila liked sex with pretty much any kind of being, from humanoids to creatures with so many tentacles that her nostrils were sore the next day, to something built more like she might put desert topping on it and eat it with a spoon. (Which she never did -- it was considered insufferably rude.) If they could give and receive orgasms, she was game to try anything several times to be sure whether she did or didn't like it. She usually did.

But for all those fun and interesting species, Gaila found that she enjoyed humans and their quirks best of all. They had their plain, but efficient and form-fitting anatomy, their unbridled enthusiasm once engaged in an act, and their sort of warm, sticky scent. (Plus a few of them were really, really good at giving orgasms, like Jimmy Kirk.) But Gaila's interest in humans went farther than that.

A big part of humanity's fascination for Gaila was that they were such living contradictions of themselves. They had all these _rules_ for sex that never made any practical sense: where you could have it, when you could have it, who you could have it with, what positions were "appropriate" versus "kinky," and therefore somehow unacceptable. Except when they weren't. Humans were obsessed with sexuality -- either rigidly controlling it, or selling it in every possible (and many impossible) varieties, or completely abolishing it except for procreation purposes (a thought that made Gaila's skin crawl) or sometimes all three at once. They loved sex, they hated sex. They wanted it all the time, they wanted it never. They wanted it in one position and between a male and a female only, or they wanted giant orgies where nobody and nothing was unwelcome.

They were an endlessly surprising race, and Gaila loved surprises, especially sexual ones.

She'd tried pretty much everything that human sex had on offer, she thought. Some of it seemed silly to her (like the guy who wanted to wear diapers and a bonnet and have her talk to him like a baby while she powdered and cleaned his genitals and rear end) but as long as she and her partner got an orgasm (or eight) out of the deal, there was nothing she wouldn't at least consider. Orion slaves learned quickly that their partner's preferences were their preferences. Gaila didn't believe exactly that anymore, but she'd adjusted it to reflect her new circumstances: "when her partner's preferences were met, she was more likely to get the kind of orgasm she wanted." The end result was the same -- do whatever works to get off.

One afternoon in the simulation programming lab, Cadet Boose approached her, looking shy and determined all at once -- a look she saw quite often when human men wanted to proposition her. Except Jim Kirk, of course.

"Um... hi, uh... Gaila. How are you today?"

She smiled and relaxed her body language, allowing herself to release just the faintest hint of pheromone to comfort him and ease whatever it was he was struggling to ask. "I'm very well, Boose, how are you?"

"Good. I'm good. Listen, uh... I was wondering. We had fun last week, right?"

Gaila remembered exactly how much fun they'd had in the stacks of the special collections section of the library, where the only printed books left on campus resided. They'd tried some interesting sexual positions from an ancient book they found called _The Kama Sutra_ , and Gaila had to acquire a copy for herself after realizing how sacred its creators treated sex, without making them insufferably dull and stuffy.

"A lot of fun," she agreed. "Would you like to do it again?"

Boose still looked distinctly uncomfortable, but his eyes brightened. Gaila had done some of the heavy lifting, anyway. She just could never understand why someone would be so reticent to ask for something they knew she would more than likely agree to. It wasn't like he had been _bad_ in bed... or, on the floor rather.

"Well, not exactly the same. Something else. But yes. It's um... something not a lot of human women really enjoy."

Gaila shrugged. That wasn't saying much. She could think about a thousand things right off the top of her head that most human females she knew wouldn't even mention, let alone experiment with.

"Tell me what it is. Is it painful? I don't mind that. Are there more than the two of us involved? It should probably be a male, they're more open to threesomes than females as a rule..."

"No, no. It's nothing like that. It's uh... well, it's..." his voice dropped to such a soft whisper that Gaila had to stand up on tiptoe to hear him. "Have you ever done watersports?"

Gaila thought for a minute. She'd tried a great many of Earth's water sports since her arrival six years ago, but had never tried turning them into a sexual experience. Surfing and water skiing might be difficult, but careful hover-boarding...

Then she realized -- he was talking about something else. "No, I'm afraid I don't know what those are. Can you recommend some pornography?"

Cadet Boose's pale skin went all blotchy, embarrassed red, and he yammered something about well-you-should-try-it-I-love-it-I'd-be-happy-to-show-you-maybe-look-it-up-and-get-back-to-me-it's-not-everybody's-thing and practically sprinted away from her in the opposite direction, leaving Gaila very confused.

He hadn't even recommended any good pornography! So being the good student that she was, she hurried to the nearest LCARS interface and asked the computer to tell her about watersports.

"Disambiguation required. Redirect: athletic events held in water or sexual activity involving human urination."

"Ah, see, it's not just me!" she cried at the screen before choosing the latter.

She wasn't at all surprised to find that there were dozens of articles on the subject, each one emphasizing that the primary purposes of the various activities were to challenge or break or to experience humiliation by indulging in cultural taboos against sharing bodily wastes. Gaila wondered which category Boose fell into. Not that it mattered. Like so many other things, Gaila's people had no taboos like humans did about this topic, so there was no reason why she shouldn't indulge the cadet.

Gaila sent off a quick message to Boose. "I would definitely be interested in what we discussed earlier. It sounds like fun! Why don't you meet me after hours in the communal showers at the upperclasswomen's gym, and you can give me a demonstration!"

Having a cleaning facility as well as easy drainage handy seemed like common sense to Gaila.

~

It was little surprise that Cadet Boose was ten minutes early for their meeting. Given how embarrassed he was at the idea of merely explaining the activities to her, it only stood to reason that they meant a great deal to him, and he was frightened that she would reject him because of his unusual tastes. He was nervous.

She didn't bother correcting the fact that he was treating her as he would any old repress-- conservative human female. It was better just to show him.

Gaila let him get a whiff of her pheromones, enough to relax and arouse away any hesitation or discomfort he might have, and then she turned on the more human sort of charms she found effective with men. She had dressed in a garment of nearly see through gossamer in a pale peach that left nothing about her dark green and deep red anatomy to the imagination. The material shimmered in the dim security lights of the shower room, which was a fun unplanned effect of the dress' stain-proof nature. Gaila moved with a slow, sensual sway as she crossed the cool tiles, already barefoot. Her movement was something between a sinuous, almost reptilian creep and the seductive dance of her people, and already the cadet's eyes were big as Harovian Moon Discs, his scent one of high arousal, and his penis already noticeably hard through his recreational blacks. She stopped barely inches from him, so close that she could feel the heat of his skin, see the way his pupils dilated completely in response to her chemical signals, and she reached down to take hold of the ridge of his big cock right through his pants.

She had to stand on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "How do you like it, cadet? Would you like to do it to me? Would you like me to do it to you? Do you want Cataracts of the Nile? Log in the Amazon? The Fountain of Venus? I've been holding my waste materials in for quite a while, so I'm certain they're potent and very, very sweet."

Part of not having a taboo against urination meant that she knew what was in her waste material. Orion female's urine was one of the most powerful aphrodisiacs in the universe. Gaila herself had never had much reason to recall that information before this day, but now she was glad she had. Maybe the cadet knew it as well, and that was why he sought her out for this kind of play.

Boose groaned deeply, and his cock jerked against her hand. "Oh, God, I don't know. I mean... I don't even really know what those are. I just know Golden Showers."

Gaila smiled to herself, continuing to caress the cadet's increasingly hard member. She wondered briefly if a human's penis could explode with too much blood. She doubted it -- if Jim Kirk's hadn't by now after all their hours of exploration, she doubted anyone's would.

"Okay, we can do that," she murmured, and undid the fly of his pants, pulling them down and waiting for him to step out before tossing them out of the shower area and doing the same with his shirt.

The cadet wore no undergarments. Gaila liked a man who came prepared for action.

"Now, get down on your knees, cadet," she said firmly, hoping domination was part of Boose's kink.

He got down so fast, she heard his kneecaps crack on the tile. She hoped he hadn't injured himself, but since he didn't say anything, she let it go. Instead he looked like someone on their knees to pray, staring up at her as if she were his deity, and he awaited her mercy or condemnation.

It was kind of fun.

"I want you to lie down on your back, and then I'm going to stand over you with my legs spread. I'm going to masturbate until I come, and when I do..." She smiled.

The cadet's whole body shuddered. "Yes, ma'am," he choked out, and scrambled to lie down on the floor at her feet, still gazing raptly upward.

Gaila suppressed the urge to cry, "YAY!" and do a little dance in celebration. It didn't seem appropriate for the somber mood she'd set, and that Boose seemed to be enjoying so far. She had to wonder -- had he ever done this before? His eagerness was almost virginal. But then, maybe he was just practiced at being a proper submissive.

Whatever. She kept her expression flat and disinterested -- which was a total testament to her acting skills, thank you very much, since she was so excited herself to see what would happen it was difficult to keep from urinating before the time was right -- and positioned herself with one long, green leg on either side of Boose's shoulders, her bare genitals poised directly above his face. She wore no undergarments, of course, she rarely did. All the better to be ready for play or stress relief, or a little distraction at a moment's notice!

The scent coming off of the young cadet was heady. If not exactly sexually arousing in itself, the tang of blissful surrender and voluntary helplessness was certainly powerful in other ways. It reminded her that she was free, that she was in control, and that nothing would happen here that she didn't want to happen. It was always that way with sex now, but Gaila didn't always have a moment like this to ponder it.

"What do you want me to do, Cadet?" she purred. Okay, maybe the power _was_ sexually arousing after all. There was no stronger aphrodisiac in the universe to Gaila than freedom of choice.

"Piss on me! Please, please! Piss on my face!"

She couldn't stop herself from grinning happily as her sex organs throbbed. Maybe she should have tried this waterworks stuff sooner!

Gaila bent her knees slightly, planted her feet flat, and clenched the muscles of her hips and rear for better balance and to keep herself from falling over once lost in the bliss of pleasuring herself. Lifelong lessons in the art of BEVBA LBTN -- the Orion equivalent of Yoga -- left Gaila more than able to set her muscles in whatever position she wanted, for however long she wanted, whether she was paying attention to them or not. Once sure of her stance she let go of awareness of the rest of her body, and focused exclusively on her sex organs and what she was going to do with them.

The joy of digital self-manipulation was again one of control, only this time, Gaila was controlling the sensation of every hypersensitive nerve in her own genital region. She could feel the titillating press of a full bladder as she licked her fingers and ran them down the front of her body, unzipping the front of the dress as she went to expose a long, green strip of flesh, and leaving a glowing trail of highly pheromonally charged saliva bisecting her body. She hissed as the tips of her fingers dipped just that first inch into the and the fiery red curls between her legs.

Her body hummed as the touch sparked off a chain reaction on her systems. She grew warmer, moister all over, her respiration increasing as her fingers slipped along the nerves inside her. She plunged as deeply as the length of her fingers and her position allowed, and in moments, was stroking and fucking herself with abandon. The vibrations in her body increased the urge to urinate, but at the same time, the closer she came to orgasm, the less easy it was to let go. Squatting lower, thrusting harder, the sound of the cadet lying prone beneath her panting, groaning, begging as he watched her, her fingers sliding, circling, and finally slamming, her own pleasure song echoing off the shower walls. All of it built like the crescendo of some great orchestral piece, and with a cry to all the goddesses who gave Orion women the capacity for such pleasure, Gaila exploded. Her bladder let go as she came, the ambrosia of her hyper-hormonal urine showering the cadet, spraying his exposed body. He arched upward, gripping Gaila's thighs to gain purchase and drink the bounty she offered him, suckling her with his lips, lapping at her with his tongue as he took every drop.

Even as she was coming down, she knew what would happen next. The poor human wouldn't be able to help it, covered and filled as he was with her sweat and urine and come. He pulled her down roughly to the floor and underneath him, her legs still spread wide and welcoming, his dark eyes blind with animal passion as he rammed his hard cock deep inside her already pulsing cunt. The welcome invasion set off another chain of planet-shattering orgasms inside her, and the screams she let loose as she catapulted into ecstasy were matched by a single bestial roar from the Cadet as he joined her.

Then he collapsed. Gaila laughed, full of the complete bliss of the moment, but it didn't take long to realize that the weight on top of her was... well, not dead, because Cadet Boose was still breathing hard and moaning softly, but it was pretty clear that he was unconscious.

"Oh, shit!" she cried, copying Jim's favorite swear word. She tried to shake the cadet, but he just murmured something about his mother and nuzzled into Gaila's neck.

"Damn it." She shoved with all of her might, finally managing to get the cadet off her and onto his back so she could check to see if he was okay. It took her a second to remember where humans' pulse points were (which was stupid, because they were more or less the same as Orions', and how many times had she tried sucking on various places on Jim to see how they made him squirm and--) "Focus!" she barked at herself, and found the cadet's pulse. Strong and steady. He was making that sleeping noise human males seemed to make so much after sex. What was that sort of wheezing, half-choking sound called? Right, "snoring."

Snoring was good. Snoring was healthy... right? Damn, what was she going to do? She knew theoretically that she could knock a human out with her body fluids, but she'd never actually managed to DO it before! She needed to get him medical care, but she would definitely get demerits for... well, more things about this situation than she cared to count. But she couldn't just leave Boose like this!

Only one thing to do. She stepped a little outside the enclosure and ordered the shower on cold, then whipped out her communicator.

"You got Kirk. Talk to me."

"Jim? I need you. And could you bring your friend Dr. McCoy?" She stared down at the cadet, who was still unconscious under the frigid spray, but wore a broad, satisfied smile. "I've got a little problem."

~

The End.


End file.
